


Not Preening

by Katherine



Category: The Lion King (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: The touch to Zazu's neck feathers was a comfort.Zazu and Rafiki watched Scar's ascension from afar.





	Not Preening

The touch to Zazu's neck feathers was a comfort. It was not preening. Fingers felt different to a beak, but there was reassurance in the gesture nonetheless.

As together they watched Pride Rock, this evening of Scar's ascension, Rafiki did not speak. Uncharacteristically, neither did Zazu. He shuddered from tail-feathers to the tip of his long beak when the clan of hyenas was let walk among the pride. Then turned his head away from the unnatural alliance, the dark triumph of Scar.

Zazu tapped his beak gently to Rafiki's arm. Wordless, he smoothed the grey fur as if were feathers.


End file.
